The Red Shadow
by BNGwarrior
Summary: A Naruto/Devil may cry crossover. NarutoHinataSakura and Badass Naruto. After gaining an acient power of his ancestors, Naruto Uzumaki will become the thing that those who hide in the dark will fear. A guardian devil. A dark knight. A red shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**All right here's a Devil May Cry/Naruto cross that I hope will be as good as my Kingdom Hearts Naruto story. This is going to be another Naruto/harem story with Hinata and Sakura definitely in the harem. Naruto himself will be a badass. If anyone's got any suggestions to harem additions, I'm open to ideas.**

**As always, please don't slam my grammar and just enjoy the story.**

_**The Red Shadow**_

Chapter 1: A Guardian Devil.

A young Naruto Uzumaki sat upon the roof of his apartment complex, a red, blue, and purple cloth that the boy had found in the trash and became fond of. He sighed as he looked up at the moon. He always liked looking up at the moon, especially when it was full. For some reason it gave him of since of feeling complete which he lacked when the sun was out.

Granted during the day the villagers of his home, not to mention a couple of the ninja would try and do everything in their power to kill him. The only ones that seemed to actually give a damn about the boy were a small handful on ANBU agents, a teacher at the ninja academy, and the Hokage himself, whom the boy looked to as a grandfather. Despite what many people may have said, the Hokage at taught Naruto the Shadow Clone Jutsu to help him while he was in the village. Unfortunately one of the side effects of the jutsu was that everything Naruto's clones experienced, Naruto would learn after their "death." So basically, Naruto had experienced his own death more times than he liked.

Glancing down from his perch, he sighed as he saw villager beating on his door. This annoyed him, angered him, and made him feel a since of pity for the people that were so blinded by hate that they wouldn't even explain the 8 year old boy why the wanted his head mounted on a wall. Not wanting to deal with them this evening, Naruto jumped from the roof and bound from building to building, creating shadow clones as he went and sending them off in multiple directions. He always had one with him to take care of the cloning since the skill took up half his overall chakra and using the clone helped keep his own reserves.

For reasons the old man wouldn't say, Naruto had what felt like a near unlimited supply of chakra. He told Naruto he would tell him about it when the time was right but in the mean time to just trust the old man, which Naruto did faithfully. As Naruto leapt from rooftop to rooftop, one of the clones dispelled himself, sending information to Naruto that made him stop dead in his tracks. Dispelling all his clones, he took of for the one particular clone's last location and saw something that made his blood boil with anger and, unknown to him, his eyes blaze with furry. Inside the room was a young girl, probably about the same age as him, tied to a bed and bleeding. With an angry growl he jumped onto the ledge and peaked into the room, thankful to find no one inside he hoisted himself inside. Glancing around, he walked to the girl and placed a hand over her mouth.

Her green eyes snapped open and looked fearfully at Naruto as he placed a finger over his lips. The girl nodded and Naruto created 4 clones, 3 to help him with the girl's bonds and another to search the rest of the house. After the girl was free, Naruto grabbed some cloths from the floor that he assumed were hers and gave them to her.

"Thank you." The girl whispered, getting dressed.

"Well, can't really have you running around naked if we want to get you out of here." Naruto said, doing everything in his power not to look at the girl. He may have only been 8 years old, but he was still a man. The girl placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn around. She was smiling at him and him at her. Then his expression changed as the information from his clone came to him.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"There's another girl here." Naruto said. He started to move down the hall but found the girl following him. Naruto sighed but nodded. He didn't want here anywhere near this because there were people in the room this time, but if he could distract him, then she could help get the second girl out of there.

"I'm Sakura." The girl said, getting Naruto's attention.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking back at the girl and her bubblegum pink hair.

"My name, it's Sakura, just Sakura." She replied.

"Pretty name Cheery Blossom." Naruto said with a smile. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"The one everyone on the Civilian Counsel wants dead?" Sakura asked.

"Try the whole damn village wants dead." Naruto growled. He brought a finger to his lips and pointed to the door. Sakura nodded. Naruto peaked through the door and held up 5 fingers, indicating that there were 5 people in the room. One of them was a woman that looked a lot like Sakura but Naruto wasn't about to bring that up. One of the men in there standing next to the woman was a man in a white robe. There was a single girl strapped to the bed like Sakura was and on top of her was a man getting ready to rape her while another man was getting his "weapon primed." Naruto turned back to Sakura, held up three fingers, and then pointed in the room. Sakura nodded showing she under stood. Naruto made 5 Shadow Clones and held up his fingers. He slowly dropped them and burst into the room. Two of the clones jumped forward and kicked the two rapists while one more pinned the woman to the wall and the last one attacked he man. Naruto and Sakura worked on freeing the girl from her bonds. Naruto had gotten her legs free when he spun around and blocked chakra charged strike.

"Sakura, get the girl and get the hell out of here!" Naruto shouted. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The room was suddenly filled with Narutos. The clones split into two groups, most of them escorting the girls out of the room while the others fought off the man and the woman who was now brandishing a sword. Despite being only a kid, Naruto was a capable fighter who was more than able to take care of himself. Granted that didn't mean Naruto wasn't taking any hits. Most of his clones had poofed into smoke because of the man, however, while the original was fighting against the woman with the blade.

Suddenly, Naruto heard a scream which broke his concentration just enough for the woman to raise her sword and slice off his arm just below the elbow. Naruto screamed in pain as he clutched his arm. Naruto growled, staggering back. One of his clones was by his side and ripped off his cloak and using it to bandage up the wound to try and stop the blood flow.

"Another time bitch." Naruto growled as he and his clone charged out and leapt out a nearby window. Nodding to his clone, he created another one and then quickly dismissed it. The information to the girl's location came to Naruto's head and he and the clone took off for the area.

Sakura and the other girl had stopped to rest on a rooftop. He didn't blame them for being tired; they weren't use to running for their life like he was. Although the fatigue from the fight and blood loss were starting to take their toll on the boy.

"Can either of you go on?" Naruto asked, wincing from the pain. Sakura nodded as did the other girl. "Sorry but I don't think I caught your name." Naruto said, kneeling before the pale eyed girl.

"Hinata," the girl replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Sunshine," Naruto said with a smile. "Now come on, let's get out of here, those people are on our trail and I think they're getting help." The three of them started running again until Hinata and Sakura collapsed from exhaustion. Naruto himself was starting to feel dizzy, this night had taken a lot out of him, and he was surprised he could still move. As he dropped to his knees, a figure stepped before him.

"Please," he whispered as the world started to go black, "help the girls." He whispered as he blacked out.

N/DMC

Naruto groaned. His head was throbbing and he couldn't feel his right arm below the elbow. Then he remembered: he didn't have that part of his body anymore. With a groan of frustration he slammed his fist against a nearby table, spilling the water that was on it.

"Hey." A voice shouted, grabbing Naruto's attention. He looked over to see a girl maybe only a year older than himself with her brown hair tied up into a pair of buns wearing a pink Chinese dress. "You ok?" She asked.

"I've been better." Naruto grunted, pushing himself up and then slipping to the right with his lack of arm. The girl was quick at his side helping him. "Thanks."

"I'm Tenten." The girl said with a smile. "No real last name."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied. He looked down at his arm for the first time and saw the bandaged stump for the first time. With a sorry look he ran his hand over the bandaged stump. "Thanks."

"Wasn't me, my mom's the medic, she's in the other room with those two girls you showed up with." Tenten said. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered them.

"Hinata, Sakura, are they ok?" Naruto asked. He honestly didn't give two fucks about his own condition; he was more worried about the two girls he had hoped that she saved. Tenten pointed and Naruto threw his legs over the side of the bed, not caring that he was only wearing boxers and bolted into the room. When he saw that Sakura and Hinata were curled up on a pair of beds he sighed with relief, they were safe.

"They're doing fine, a little beat up but perfectly fine." Said a voice. Naruto looked over to see a woman standing there with a warm smile on her face.

"You must be Tenten's mother." Naruto said. "Thank you for helping them…and patching up my arm." He added as an after thought.

"You're welcome young man." The woman said kind smile. "My name is Rin."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said bowing to the woman. Then they heard it, the angry mob that had formed outside chanting "kill the demon, kill the demon, kill the demon." Naruto sighed, and he had been having such a nice time.

"Guess it's time for me to go." Naruto said with a sigh. "Take care of the girls and whatever you do, do not let a woman with pink hair take them."

"What are you doing?" Rin asked.

"It's me they're after, demon is apparently their favorite nickname for me." Naruto groaned. "I'll let them see me so that they don't cause you any trouble." Naruto turned to leave but Rin put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere." She said. "I'm going to go out and talk to them; I'll tell them that you're not here." And with that, she walked out of the room. Naruto moved to the window, hiding in the shadows. A minute later, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura came to join him. They watched as Rin tried to calm down the insane mob, and it worked for a minute, but then someone shouted something that got them all riled back up again. And then a certain pink haired bitch walked forward and slapped her across the face.

"That's it!" Naruto snapped, leaping out of the window and kicking Haruno in the face knocking her back.

"You all saw that!" Haruno shouted. "Completely unprovoked, the demon attacked me!"

_Unprovoked? _Naruto thought. _Try helping out one of the only people in this godforsaken village to actually give two shits about me._

_**Yeah, it's a pretty fucked up world we live in kid.**_ Said a new voice in Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes widened and all of a sudden he was in some kind of sewer standing in front of a cage with two giant red eyes with slit pupils.

"What…" Naruto asked, taking a step back.

_**It's nice to finally meet you Naruto, allow me to properly introduce myself, I am the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. **_The creature said.

"_T-The _Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, as in the one that was defeated by the Forth Hokage?" Naruto asked.

_**Not defeated, just sealed inside of you kid. **_The Fox said, and then its eyes seem apologetic at the boy. _**Sorry for all the hell you've gone through because I've been put inside of you. If it's any consolation, I'm the main reason we're not dead yet.**_

"Furball's also the reason I've been awaken after, hell, I don't know, and how long has it been out of action? 2-3000 years?" Said another voice. Naruto spun around to see another man leaning against the sewer walls. He had white hair that hung over his eyes and was wearing a long red coat, boots, and fingerless black gloves. A giant sword with a skeleton designed hilt rested on his back.

"And just who in the name of the Hokage's Liver Spots are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Me?" The man said innocently. "I'm just your many times removed many more times great grandpa." He stood up strait and looked at Naruto. "The name's Dante."

"Dante huh?" Naruto asked. "So, what are you doing here in my head? I mean I get why he's here," he jerked his thumb back at the Fox, "but what about you?"

"Well the thing is kid, my dad was a devil, and when a person has devil blood in them, it's sort of dormant until a person comes into contact with a demonic object, and the devil power awakens." Dante explained. "In you're case kid, after fluffy got sealed inside of you, your powers awakened.

"And this couldn't have happened before my arm got cut off?" Naruto demanded.

_**Consider yourself lucky that it's happening now kid, **_The Fox growled. _**Most devil power doesn't mature even with a demonic influence to awaken the blood until they're around 18 years old. **_

"Ok if you say so." Naruto said. "So, what are we going to do about the crowd that wants to kills us in the outside world?"

"Well, with your devil blood awake, we can give you a new arm and outfit you with the family weapons so you can protect yourself." Dante said.

"I don't give two shits about protecting myself!" Naruto shouted. "But I don't want them to hurt Hinata, Rin, Sakura, or Tenten." Dante was slightly taken aback by his decedent's outburst but then smiled at the kid before ruffling his hair.

"Kid, you've got quite the burning spirit, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Dante said with pride in his voice. Naruto cracked a smile at the man but was then punched in the gut knocking him out. "Well, we'd better get started." He said looking up at the fox.

_**Whatever you say Son of Sparta,**_ the Fox Demon said as red tendrils of chakra started to leak out to the boy's body.

On the outside, Naruto's body suddenly disappeared into a pillar of red chakra causing everyone to go wide eyed and take a step back. When it faded away, Naruto stood there, his severed right arm replaced with a blue scaled arm that pulsated red in time with his own heart beat. On his right bicep was a ribcage and skull tattoo on his bicep and elbow. On his left arm was what appeared to be some kind of long tail while Rin saw that what appeared to be a demonic wing appeared on his back along with a yin-yang symbol. His once bright blond hair was now a platinum white and his left eye which had once been a deep ocean blue was now blood red and both of his pupils had narrowed into slits while his whisker marks had seemed to become more defined on his face.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto said, crossing his fingers in front of him creating 3 clones. Slowly, each one slide their hands along his tattoos and while the clones drew a large broad sword with a skeleton hilt design from his right arm, another pulled an o-katana from his left arm, and the last one pulled out a giant curved, just demonic looking blade from his back. The original meanwhile pulled out a strange angled weapon from his back that was mostly black with a white top and spun it around his finger before holding it sideways in front of him. "Now, are you all going to just walk away, or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"Die demon!" One of the ninjas in the crowd yelled, throwing kuni and shuriken at Naruto. Naruto just smirked as he pointed his weapon and did something that created sounds similar to thunder and caused the flying weapons to shatter.

"If you want to get technical, it's devil now." Naruto said with a smirk his new red eye gleaming.

"That is enough!" The Hokage's voice boomed over the masses of people. Many of the people in the crowd were thinking that now that they saw that demon for the monster that he truly was.

"Evening Old Man, nice night isn't it?" Naruto said pleasantly, smiling at the Hokage and nodding to the two ANBU officers that were by his side. "Weasel, Wolf."

"Evening Fox." Weasel said pleasantly. While Naruto originally thought that the nickname he had been given was because of the marks on his face, he now knew the truth.

"Good Evening Naruto." The Hokage said. "If I may ask, what is going on here?"

"Well, perhaps we can talk about it inside." Naruto said. "That is if it's ok with Rin."

"Of course, I'll have Tenten put on a pot of tea." Rin said bowing to the Hokage. The old man nodded with a smile and then nodded to his two ANBU operatives who disappeared. Naruto did the same to his clones, which followed suit. Walking behind the Hokage, Naruto entered the weapon shop and soon spotted Sakura and Hinata who jumped towards Naruto and hugged him tight.

"Thank goodness you're all right." Hinata said holding Naruto close.

"We were afraid that they were going to take you away from us." Sakura added.

"Hey, it's ok you two, I'm ok, and I'm not going anywhere for a while." He smiled at them and seemed to put the two of them at ease. They smiled as the three of them sad down with the Hokage sitting down on the other side of them.

"So Naruto if you would care to begin." The old Hokage said nodding to Naruto as Tenten sat down a pot of tea in front of them. Naruto quickly launched into an explanation of what had happened this evening, asking Tenten to take Hinata and Sakura into another room at one point when he was worried things would get to be a bit too much for them. They were reluctant at first but agreed. When Naruto explained everything to the Hokage, the old man was infuriated at what he had learned.

"Listen Old Man, I don't care what's going to happen to me, but is there anything you can do for them?" Naruto asked. The old man sighed and stroked his white beard in thought.

"Unfortunately, Hinata is bound by clan laws that are near unbreakable and Sakura's mother will fight tooth and nail to see to it that her daughter is returned to her." The Hokage said. "However…"

"However what?" Rin asked, curious as to how the two girls could be helped.

"The only way for them to be completely free is to…marry into another clan." The Hokage said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and starred at the Hokage.

"So you're telling me that the only way that those two can be free is if they are married off to someone?" Naruto said. He looked up and saw Hinata and Sakura standing there looking at them all. Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through the slicked back side of his hair. "With what those girls have gone through, I don't know if there's anyone that can take care of them and treat them right."

"What about you?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten," her mother scolded looking at her daughter.

"Actually, that's not that bad of an idea." Naruto said, looking up at Sakura and Hinata. "That is, if Cherry Blossom and Sunshine over there will have me." He smiled at the two of them. They both grinned and jumped into Naruto's arms hugging him and nodding. "Wish I had a couple of rings so I could do this right." Naruto said.

"A-Actually," Hinata stuttered, pulling out a small diamond ring, "it belonged to my mother." The Hokage sighed as he himself pulled out a small ring.

"This Naruto belonged to your mother, given to her by your father." The old man explained. "While I can't tell you their names, I can say that I'm sure they would want you to keep it in the family."

"All right then." Naruto said, creating a shadow clone and kneeling down before both girls. "Hinata and Sakura, will you marry me?"

"Of course," Hinata said as Naruto slid her mother's ring onto her finger.

"If I have to," Sakura said with a smile as she was given the ring of Naruto's mother.

"Then we are now officially engaged." Naruto said, dispelling the clone and standing up. "Of course I would rather we not get married until we at least make Chunin level." He said with a smile. Both girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Now the only question is where are you going to stay?" The Hokage asked.

"They're welcome to stay here." Rin said. "We've got an extra room that we don't use. And we'd be more than happy to let them stay with us, right Tenten?"

"Of course, I always wanted siblings." Tenten said with a smile.

"Thanks Angel." Naruto said with a smile that made the girl smile and go a little red. "Of course, that doesn't make things the same. There are still going to be people who hide and the shadows to prey on the innocent." Everyone looked at the young boy who had gone from being happy go lucky to being dark and serious. "With these new powers of mine, there needs to be someone watching in the darkness, forever in the darkness, a guardian devil." He looked you at the old Hokage with a smirk on his face.

"They'll hunt you." The Hokage warned the young devil.

"You'll hunt me, you'll condemn me, hell you'll sick the dogs on me because that's what needs to happen." Naruto said, looking at the Hokage with a fearless smile. "Because sometimes…the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more." He looked over at Sakura and Hinata. "Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded." The Hokage nodded and rose to his feet walking out of the room before he paused in the doorway.

"Naruto, you are become the hero that Konoha deserves, but not the one it needs right now." The Old Man said. "We will hunt you, because I know you can take it. You are not our hero; you are a silent guardian, a watchful protector. A Dark Knight." And with that he walked out of the room to leave Naruto with his thoughts and to dispel the crowd outside.

N/DMC

A young woman was backed into a corner. The men before her sneering as the thoughts of evil things danced in their minds.

"Don't even bother screaming little girl, no one around will give a damn about what happens to you." One of them said with an evil smirk.

"How much do you want to bet on that?" said a voice from the shadows. Out walked a young man with a glowing blue and red arm, white hair that was slicked back on one side to revile a glowing red eye. The man, no, he was more of a boy, wore a long apparently 9 tailed coat with two swords on his back, one at his hip, and strange weapon in his left, human hand.

"And just who the fuck are you?" One of the guys demanded.

The boy just smiled and raised his weapon before answering: "The Red Shadow."

**And I'll just let your imaginations run with that for now. I'm got some pretty good ideas as to what's going to happen in this story but I'm always open for suggestions. Just don't slam my grammar please.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been focusing a lot on my Fantastic 5 series. Anyway, this is kind of a chapter to set the stage a bit of the rest of the fic, hop y'all like it.**

**As always I don't own anything, please don't slam my grammar, and just enjoy the story.**

_**The Red Shadow**_

Chapter 2, the first day at the academy

Naruto sat up in bed and stretched, hearing a few of his joints pop. Glancing at the wall clock, he saw that it was noon. Ever since he had become the Red Shadow, most of his sleep had come in the early mornings till around noon. When he wasn't the Red Shadow, he was working down in Rin's weapon shop in the back of course so that no one could see him. He had become very close with Rin and Tenten, thinking of the two of them like his mother and sister. He had also naturally become very close to his two fiancés, he shook at the thought, having one at his age was mind boggling enough, but having two really freaking him out. Rin had all but forbidden the three of them from sleeping together. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; she just felt it wasn't right. However, that didn't stop Naruto from having clones hold them if they were having a night terror.

With the Hokage's approval, the three of them had been let into the ninja academy a year early. And they weren't the only ones. As Naruto showered he remembered the ninja council meeting that he had snuck into.

_Flashback_

Naruto knelt in the top shadows of the rafters in the council room. He rather liked hiding in shadows ever since he'd acquired his Devil powers. Dante had explained to him his family history and about his weapons. The katana that came from his left arm was called Yamato and had been the signature weapon of Dante's brother Virgil and his nephew Nero. His right arm called the Devil Bringer had also come from Nero and aloud Naruto to create a giant blue glowing hand that could grab its target and imitate what his own arm did whatever his own arm did. The skeleton broad sword of his had been Dante's personal weapon when he'd been alive while the giant demonic blade Sparda, which posses a sub from called the Force Edge, had been the blade of Dante's father, and his own ancestral father the Dark Knight Sparda. The angled weapon, that Dante had called a gun, had been named Dawn. It was a combination of the weapons Dante and Nero used. The basic appearance of the gun was based of Dante's old Ebony and Ivory while the double barrel mechanism had come from Nero's Blue Rose.

Naruto left his thoughts as he looked back down at the meeting. Both councils, Shinobi and Civilian, were in an uproar being lead by Mileena Haruno and Hiashi Hyuga, demanding that their daughters be returned to them.

"You have no right to keep my daughter away from me!" Hiashi declared.

"So that you can sell her body to Haruno like before?" The Hokage demanded causing the Hyuga head to flinch back. "And besides, neither Sakura nor Hinata can go back by forth as they are now the fiancés of Naruto Uzumaki." As Naruto smirked, the councils gave uproar of protests.

"The Kyubi is clearly taking effect of the boy, you saw that pillar of red chakra, and it clearly came from the Fox." Haruno shouted.

"The boy should either be killed or put into the Root program." Danzo said. The old war hound didn't want to risk loosing a power weapon, but if he didn't have it, than he wanted to make sure that he couldn't be used against him.

"Neither is going to happen!" The Hokage roared, leaking out killer intent that made just about everybody in the room flinch. "Do none of you remember the Forth's dying wish? That his son be treated as a hero for having the Kyubi inside of him?" Naruto's eyes went wide from his hiding spot. His Father was the Forth Hokage and he had sealed Kyubi inside of him.

_Did either of you know about this? _Naruto asked his two tenets.

_Don't look at me kid; I just woke up when you first awakened your powers. _Dante said.

_**I did not know that the man was your father. **_The Fox said. _**Although, watching you grow up, I was starting to get the suspicion that you were related to him in some from.**_

"Minato had asked that Naruto be seen as a hero for the burden he had been forced to bare, but almost each and every one of the people in this room have done everything in their power to make that child's life a living Hell!" The old Third continued to shout. "All of your own pompous arrogance has led that boy to be scared physically, psychologically, and emotionally, probably for the rest of his life!" The Third started to pant, having run low on breath throughout the entire rant.

Everyone was shocked to hear the sound of clapping being heard as Naruto Uzumaki dropped down from the shadows, his Devil Bringer wrapped up in bandages and his weapon seals hidden by his shirt and jacket. His sliver hair was in the same style it had been in when he first gained his Devil powers, half his hair slicked back, showing his one red eye while his blue eye was hidden beneath his bangs

"Well said Old Man, although, why didn't you tell me that my dad was the Forth?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. The Old Man sighed and gave the boy a smile.

"I am sorry Naruto, but you're father's will stated that you were not to know of your heritage until you were 18 or you made Jonin, whichever came first." The Third said.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to tell me who my mom is." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I am afraid not." The Hokage said. Naruto shrugged but nodded.

"What are you doing here brat?" Haruno demanded.

"I was just coming by to ask the Hokage a favor." Naruto said before turning his eyes on the pink haired woman that made her flinch away from his glare. "And keep in mind that if you or you Hyuga ever come anywhere near Hinata or Sakura, I'll kill you both."

"Is that a threat?" The Hyuga clan head demanded.

"A warning," Naruto replied.

"What would you like Naruto?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe Sakura, Hinata, and I could start at the Academy a year early." Naruto said. "I mean Rin and Tenten're great and all, but I think the girls need to be out a bit more and mingling with other people." The Third stroked his chin before nodding.

"Now hold on a minute!" The Uchiha head roared. "If this common brat and his little harem are aloud to enter the academy early, then I demand that my son Sasuke also be let in." The Hokage groaned. It just had to be Uchiha. As far as the people on the council were concerned the Sun rose and set because the Uchiha clan willed it to, and they would use the fact that their clan had been part of Konoha's founding to throw their weight around, despite the fact that the founding Uchiha had later on betrayed the First Hokage.

"He actually does raise a bit of a point Lord Hokage." Said Inoyochi. "And if you think about it, having a few kids their own age around might be good for them." Sarutobi thought it over and nodded.

"Very well." Sarutobi said. "All of your children will attend the Academy a year early." Naruto bowed to the Hokage before he jumped up and disappeared into the shadows.

_End of Flashback_

Naruto stepped out of the shower a towel around his waist and another trying his hair when he spotted Hinata and Sakura standing in his room. For a good minute, all three of them stood there stunned before Naruto decided to break the tension.

"Afternoon ladies," he said with a smile.

"G-Good afternoon Naruto." Hinata said, her face beat red as she looked at him and his well developed body.

"So, what brings the two of you up here to my humble bedroom?" Naruto asked, looking back and forth between the girls.

"We came up here to see if you were awake and to let you know that lunch was ready." Sakura said, trying to look at his face and not at his towel. Naruto meanwhile was giving a smirk as he caught sight of Sakura's eyes and Hinata's blush.

"Or did the two of you just want to catch me in a towel." He asked with an evil smile. Now both girls were blushing nice shades of red. Smirking, Naruto let his towel fall to the ground giving the girls a full view of his item. Both girls went even redder, if that was possible, and Hinata nearly fainted. Although Naruto did see them both flinch at the sight. Seeing that, Naruto pulled the towel back up.

"You two all right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I think we just had a flashback to…" Sakura started. Naruto sighed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"It's all right Naruto." Hinata said, walking forward and hugging her future husband. "We just need some time."

"Take all the time you need Sunshine, you too Cherry Blossom." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto and Hinata.

"You're the greatest Naruto." Sakura said, snuggling into his chest.

"For you two, I hope to be better." Naruto said. "Now come on, let's go get some lunch, and after that I need to get to work." The two of them nodded and sat down on the bed as Naruto changed into shorts and a tank top With a smile the three of them walked downstairs to find Rin and Tenten already sitting down to lunch.

"And what took you three so long?" Tenten asked with a smirk.

"Nothing you need to worry about Big Sister." Hinata said, blushing a little.

"When Naruto is involved, I'm always worried Hinata." Tenten said.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Angel." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"So, I've been hearing a lot of things about the Red Shadow from my customers." Rin said with smile.

"Like what?" Naruto said casually.

"Well, half of them are saying that the Red Shadow's a menace who must be put down and the other half is saying that it's the greatest thing since the Forth Hokage." Rin said. Naruto chuckled to himself.

"I may just surpass my old man in more ways than one." He muttered.

"You say something Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, just that I can't wait to start at the academy tomorrow," Naruto said. Sakura and Hinata both looked nervous at that. Naruto placed a hand on both of their hands. "We'll be ok girls. Most of the children of the Clan Heads will be starting with us and we'll have Tenten there to back us up too." Tenten nodded and walked over to the three of them and slung her arms around their shoulders.

"That's right, Big Sister Tenten will be there to look out for all three of my little baby siblings." Tenten said while Naruto pulled her down into a headlock. Rin, Sakura, and Hinata all started to laugh at their antics.

N/DMC

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten walked towards the Academy. Naruto had taken on a hinage that Rin had taught him to help disguise him like he was before his devil powers awakened. He still had the Devil Bringer covered up with leather since it apparently wasn't effected, made Naruto wondering if it was effected by any ninja skills. Hinata herself was wearing a pair of sunglasses to hide her Hyuga eyes. Naruto had his arms wrapped around both her and Sakura while Tenten stood by their side watching over them like a good big sister.

Naruto and the others walked towards a tree and stood there for a few minutes looking around nervously.

"Hi there." A girl with a long blond ponytail said walking up to them with a big guy munching on chips and a kid with a lazy look on his face walked up to them.

"Um, hi." Sakura said with a wave.

"I'm Ino, the big guy's Choji, and he's Shikamaru." She said. "What's you're names." Naruto gave Sakura a small tap and a smile.

"I'm Sakura Uzumaki; this is Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten." Sakura said.

"You all don't look related." Shikamaru said.

"Well, the name's actually mine." Naruto said casually. "Tenten's mom kind of adopted me and now we share the name."

"So she adopted Hinata and Sakura too?" Choji asked.

"Something like that." Naruto said.

"Hello pretty ladies." Another voice seemed to howl as a young boy with a white puppy dog bound forward, a young man wearing a large coat and sunglasses close behind him. "And who are you pretty ladies?"

"I-I'm Hinata and th-this is Sakura." Hinata said.

'And we're their big brother and sister, Tenten and Naruto." Tenten said, fingering a kuni.

"Their overprotective big brother and sister," Naruto added, cracking his knuckles.

"All right all right, although I think it's a crime that such a pretty girl should wear those glasses." Kiba said, reaching towards Hinata's sunglasses. She started to back up and Kiba soon found Naruto's leather covered hand around his wrist.

"She wears them for medical reasons." He said, trying not to growl. "She's got sensitive eyes."

"Ok ok," Kiba said pulling his hand back.

"Is there a problem here?" A new voice asked. Everyone turned to see a new boy with walking forward. He had dark hair and eyes and wore a blue shirt.

"No problem." Naruto said with a smile, glancing at Kiba who glared back. Ino was looking at the new comer with hearts in her eyes. Sakura admitted that he looked kind of cute, but her heart belonged to Naruto, and as far as Hinata was concerned, her pale eyes were only meant for the boy who had risked life and limb, literally, for her.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The new boy said. "You must be the other clan heirs I heard my dad talking about."

"They are, we're just some kids who were able to get in early." Naruto said, shaking the boy's hand. "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you."

"Well, we better get to class." Sakura said. Naruto nodded before giving Sasuke a small two finger salute.

"See you around Uchiha." He said with a smile. He walked with his sister and future wives to their class room. When they walked in, Hinata gave a small gasp and huddled closer to Naruto. Looking up, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw a young boy with the tell-tell eyes of a Hyuga.

"It's ok Sunshine; I won't let him do anything to you." Naruto said patting her hand and smiling at her.

"None of us will." Sakura said smiling at the girl. Hinata gave a sigh of relief as she snuggled closer to Naruto who led her up to a set of seats away from the Hyuga boy. Naruto himself sat down with Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten on his left and a young boy with bushy eyebrows, a black pony tail, and pale gi.

"Hey there, I'm Naruto." Naruto said with a smile.

"Greetings Naruto, my name is Rock Lee." The boy said with a smile.

As the week progressed, Naruto learned many things about his classmates. Kiba acted like a wild animal and Naruto actually based some of his goofball mask on him, just toned down, _a lot._ Shino was the keep to himself kind of guy, although Naruto found his bugs and his skills pretty amazing. Shikamaru was incredibly lazy, but Naruto could tell he had the most cunning mind while Choji, the food loving gentle giant was the nicest guy Naruto had met in his class. That girl, Ino, became fast friends with Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. Sasuke was slowly becoming Naruto's best friend while Neji was becoming his worst enemy. Naruto let him get beat by the Hyuga in sparing and in the classrooms but, after having a talk with Sasuke, the Uchiha was more than happy to do what Naruto couldn't and drive the pale eyed boy up the wall which caused Naruto and his family to smirk like crazy, especially Hinata who was loving watching her cousin get his butt handed to him.

Naruto had also taken a special interest in Rock Lee. It turned out that the boy's chakra paths were messed up to the point where genjutsu and ninjutsu were impossible for him. Naruto decided to help the kid with his taijutsu. He knew a bunch of styles from Dante but Naruto decided to help him with the defensive Royalguard style and the agile Trickster style. By combining the two sets of skills, Lee was virtually untouchable. And even is someone could touch him, his defense was damn near impenetrable.

Over all, Naruto could just tell that this school was going to be one hell of a party.

**And that's that. Ending's kind of eh I know but I'm just having a tricky time at this point, once I get into the missions and post Uchiha massacre and what not. And just to let you all know I am open to suggestions.**

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for those awesome ideas and believe me when I say I'm going to use some of them. They actually gave me some insight as to things I've been wanting to do but wasn't sure how to do it, if that makes sense…**

**Anyway, OmegaThunderstorm, you're a genius, thanks for the ideas.**

**As always I don't own anything, please don't slam my grammar, and just enjoy the story.**

**_The Red Shadow_**

Chapter 3, Life and Times of the Uzumaki Family

(One Year Later)

The Red Shadow leapt from roof-top to roof-top, his coat rippling in the wind. As he drew close to the Uchiha compound, he heard the sound of blades clanging. Shooting down into the courtyard, he saw a single ANBU agent fighting off what looked like every single Uchiha in the place. Leaping down, The Red Shadow blocked an attack that was coming from the ANBU's blind spot.

"Looks like you could use some help there buddy." The Shadow said.

"Thanks for the save Fox." The ANBU said.

"Weasel?" the Shadow asked eyebrow rose as he drew Rebellion from his shoulder and blocked an attack. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, my real name is Itachi Uchiha so," Itachi said, ducking under an attack from a kuni and threw a shuriken at his attacker.

"Ok, that does explain a few things." Naruto admitted, blocking another attack and firing Dawn to pick off a few attackers. "But why are you fighting the other Uchiha?"

"They want to rebel against the village." Itachi explain. "And as much as I care for my family, I care more for this village."

"Is Sasuke around?" Naruto asked decapitating an attacking Uchiha.

"No, he's safe." Itachi said. "But I could not save my mother." He quickly went through a series of hand sings and blasting a group with a giant fireball.

"Just point me in the directions of the fucker who killed her and I'll be happy to decapitate him." Naruto said quickly drawing Yamato out of his arm and resheathing it. As soon as the blade clicked shut dozens of Uchiha were turned into chunks of flesh.

"Thank you for the offer, but I've already taken care of him." Itachi said, stabbing the last attacker and dropping him to the ground. "That is all of them."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Naruto asked.

"I'll have to flee the village, and let them believe that I have destroyed my own clan." Itachi said sadly.

"I can take the blame for it." Naruto said. "I mean you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things because I'm not a hero."

"Thank you, but I can't let you do that Naruto." Itachi said. "You are a symbol of hope, peace, and justice for to many of the villagers here. I will shoulder this burden. There is actually more I can do for the villager on the outside."

"Just take care of yourself Weasel." Naruto said.

"There is something I would like for you do to Naruto." Itachi said. "Watch out for Sasuke, and keep him on the strait path."

"I'll do everything I can." Naruto said as the two old friends jumped in opposite directions.

The next day, Naruto waited outside the academy having already sent the girls on ahead. The only real problems any of them ever had was Neji and keeping Kiba from flirting with Hinata. Finally, he saw Sasuke walking up, his head down cast.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said. The boy looked up before looking down again.

"What do you want Naruto?" he asked.

"I heard about what happened to your clan." Naruto said. Sasuke's head snapped up glaring at him.

"How could you possibly have known?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto looked around before he unclasped his Devil Bringer.

"Because I was there," Naruto whispered, "because I'm the Red Shadow. Sasuke, your clan was going to rebel against the village and Itachi and I were forced to kill them."

"What about my Mother!" Sasuke snapped.

"Itachi said that someone killed her before he could stop it. He also told me that he already killed her murderer." Naruto said hiding his Devil Bringer again. "He also asked me to watch out for you. And I'm going to. You're my best friend, practically my brother. And I'm not the only one who thinks so. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, we all look to you as a part of our family. Face it Uchiha," Naruto chuckled, "you're an Uzumaki." Sasuke looked at Naruto before he started to chuckle and then burst out laughing. He finally stopped and smiled.

"Thanks Naruto, I needed that." Sasuke said.

"No problem Sasuke." Naruto said wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Let's go."

As the days passed, Sasuke seemed to be integrated more and more into the Uzumaki family. He and Lee, who was also an honorary Uzumaki, had gotten into the sparing matches that went on between Naruto and Lee. Sasuke couldn't match Naruto's blade work, but he was slowly starting to figure out ways to counter Lee's Trickguard style.

The Trickguard had quickly become Lee's premier skill utilizing his natural superior speed and reflexes. The only flaw was that he only had one real offensive move. With Sasuke around, Lee was slowly learning how to fight back, if not just as a brawler.

Ino also seemed to be integrating with the family or at least the girls, she couldn't stand Naruto, and at least not when he had his goofball mask on. She and Sakura were getting along like sisters which made Naruto happy. Tenten couldn't really relate to anyone at school and Hinata was still a little too shy and nervous around the others, especially with Neji floating around. The Hyuga made it hard for Hinata to forget the pain that her father and family had put her through. Even with her fiancé and sisters by her side, it was hard for her to regain her strength she needed to over come things like Sakura had.

The Harunos and Hyugas were still breathing down the Uzumakis necks to get their daughters back and Naruto and Rin were still fighting tooth and nail to keep them away. With Sasuke now the last surviving loyal Uchiha, in the eyes of the village anyway, Mileena Haruno was fighting to get Sakura married off to him. Unfortunately for her, when Sasuke was taken in with the Uzumakis he was told of Naruto and the girls' rather unique marriage arrangements and refused Haruno's attempts to get him and Sakura married.

While he had already mastered the ninja basics, Naruto had also become a master of Dante's swords training. Like Dante, he preferred to use Rebellion or Sparda in battle and used Yamato for only a few moves. His aim when it came to Dawn was getting near bull's eyes every time with both hands. He had also learned how to use Summoned Swords, spectral versions of the Force Edge that could be used as projectile weapon.

With Kyubi's help he'd also managed to piece together bits and pieces of the tailed beast's past. Apparently some strange group of ninjas wearing some kind cloak and one of them, someone with some kind of super Sharingan hypnotized the fox into attacking the village. The Sharingan user quickly jumped up to the top of Naruto's hit list along with anyone else who that bastard worked with.

The Uzumaki family grew closer together. Eventually it got to the point where Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were all sharing a bed. Rin hadn't been too crazy about it at first but she'd learned to trust the kids and as long as she shouldn't hear things coming from their room that shouldn't be heard, it was all right. After begging Rin and remodeling their home a little, Sasuke and Lee had moved in with the rest of the Uzumaki family. They had to share a room but neither of them minded. Another good sign was that the Hyugas and Harunos were backing off them. Hinata was slowly coming out of her shell and opening up to some of the other students at school.

It was a cool night during the summer when the shit hit the fan. Naruto was sitting back on the roof of the weapon shop. Lately he hadn't needed to do much on patrol since the Hokage had recreated the police force out of some of his more trusted ANBU operatives but he still sent out some shadow clones out to help or signal incase the police force needed help.

"Looking up at the moon again Naruto?" Tenten said walking up next to her little brother.

"Yeah, I can't help but feel at peace when I'm looking up at it when it's full." Naruto said leaning back. "From what the furball can tell me, the body of some kind of super tailed beast that the fox as a portion of power is locked into the moon."

"Well as much as I love the history lesson lil bro," Tenten said, "the girls are ready for the big anniversary dinner."

"Hard to believe it's already been a year since out little family came together." Naruto said sitting up and rubbing the Devil Bringer. "2 years since I changed."

"You didn't change Naruto." Tenten said bopping him on the head. "You just awakened your true power, you're still Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled at her and rubbed his head.

"Thanks Angel." Naruto said kissing her on the cheek. "You got the girl's presents ready right?"

"Jeeze between you and Hinata and Sakura, the plans for those replicas and all those weapons I'm helping you and mom make," Tenten sighed rubbing the back of her head, "you're working me to death over here." Naruto smiled and slung his arm around Tenten's shoulders.

"You'll be fine Angel; after all you're the Weapons Mistress of Konoha." Naruto said as they entered the kitchen. Naruto made a beeline for Sakura and Hinata and gave them kisses on their cheeks.

"Happy Anniversary future Mrs. Uzumakis." Naruto said with a smile.

"My, my Lee, have you ever seen anything more heartwarming?" Sasuke asked.

"Heartwarming…vomit educing, either way." Lee said with a laugh. The two of them were quickly batted away by Naruto's Devil Bringer.

"Naruto, what have I told you about using the Devil Bringer in the house?" Rin scolded.

"Sorry ma'am." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Well now I think it's time to get onto the anniversary presents." Tenten said, and you all had better like them because I busted my butt to make this stuff."

"You're first girls." Naruto said pulling up a pair of brief cases. The girls looked at each other before the opened the cases to revile a matching pair of M1911 hand guns and in the other was a double barrel shotgun.

"Hinata, yours are called Luce and Umbra I've made a few modifications to them so that don't need reloading. I figure with you Byakugan you won't miss a shot once I teach you how to shoot." Naruto explained. "Yours Sakura, is the Coyote-A, I've sealed a bunch of bullets into it but you'll still need to eject the used ones. They can both be charge dup to increase the power with chakra. I gave you the more booming seems more for you. I'll help you both out with them when we have some time out of class."

"We've got a little something for you too Naruto." Sakura said as she and Hinata pulled out another case and opened it up for Naruto. His jaw dropped and he started to drool a little at the sight of the weapon before him. It had 3 barrels and what looked like revolver chambers.

"Girls, this, this is beautiful." Naruto said, picking up the weapon and looking down the sight.

"It's called Eclipse," Tenten provided, "three barrels, sealed bullets, and enough fire power to mow down just about anyone."

"Well I guess that's that." Sasuke said. "Bring on the food."

"Not quite yet." Naruto said reaching down and pulling out two more cases while the girls had to pull one up between the two of them.

"Come on Naruto, this is a family moment." Lee said.

"Sasuke, Lee, as far as I'm concerned, you two are my brothers in every way but blood just like Tenten is out sister." Naruto said. "You're first Sasuke." Naruto said opening up one of the cases to revile a pair of guns similar to Hinata with long blades at the end of them with skulls on the outsides of them. "I give you Ebony and Ivory. Good for up close or for far away, I'll help you learn to shoot the same time I'm teaching the girls. And now for you Lee," Naruto said cracking it open and showing a large double barrel revolver with a long blade at the end of it. "The Rose Queen, I've still got a few friends in ANBU and the helped me put it together, just turn the dial and the butt of the gun and rev it up to fill the blade with nature chakra."

"Naruto, these are," Sasuke said holding the two guns in his hand before holding them up.

"Amazing," Lee finished giving the Rose Queen a few practice swings.

"You're real lucky boys." Tenten said.

"What you think you're not getting anything?" Sakura asked pushing, with Hinata, the large case that was shaped like a coffin.

"I-Its called th-the Punisher." Hinata said.

"Basically I've got you hooked up with a rocket launcher and a small missle pod in the back with a bayonet blade on the end," Sakura stated.

"A pow-powerful sniper rifle with ric-ricochet bullets," Hinata continued,

"And my personal favorite, a demonic laser crossbow." Naruto finished. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now officially welcome you to the new Devil May Cry."

"The who-do-what-now?" Lee asked.

"Devil May Cry." Naruto repeated. "It's what Dante use to call his old demon hunting business, figured it would make a pretty good team name."

"Sounds pretty good," Tenten said slipping the coffin onto her arm and flexing it to get use to the weight.

"Devil May Cry it is." Sakura said with a smile.

**All right, I'm gonna wrap it up now there. I want to say things are looking good but I don't know. I'm going to put in one more chapter until it starts linking up with the main storyline after about a chapter or so.**


End file.
